Nichts außer Liebe
by JauntyJack
Summary: Kaiserin Elisabeth liebt den Tod. Der Tod liebt Elisabeth. Nichts anderes zählt ... Rating M für spätere Kapitel.
1. Prolog: Der Schleier fällt

_**Prolog: **_

_**Der Schleier fällt ...**_

...

_Elisabeth, Elisabeth ...  
Selbst hier bist du von uns getrennt!  
Ein Rätsel, das kein Geist errät -  
ein Zeichen, das kein Mensch erkennt ..._

_"Die Welt sucht vergebens den Sinn deines Lebens - du gehörst nur mir ..."_

_Es ist wie ein Traum, der real wird. All die Ewigkeit, die er allein verbracht hat, und nun diese Nähe ..._

_Als ihre Lippen die seinen berühren, besiegelt sie endgültig ihre seelische Verbundenheit. Elisabeth_, seine_ Elisabeth! _

_Seit er sie zum ersten Mal sah, hatte sie Gefühle in ihm erweckt, die er längst vergessen hatte. Gefühle, die so wunderbar waren, daß es schmerzte. Obgleich er schon einmal geliebt hatte, erst von diesem Augenblick an wußte er, was Liebe wirklich bedeutete. Er mußte Elisabeth treffen, um zu erkennen, welches Moralverbrechen er an seiner ersten Geliebten begangen hatte; damals, als die Menschen noch seinen wahren Namen kannten ..._

Thanatos, Sohn der Nyx und des Erebos.

Nahezu jeder kannte die alten Götter beim Namen, so wie sie sich alle gegenseitig kannten. So auch Brigid, die sich in keinster Weise daran störte, daß Thanatos als unbeständig und starrsinnig galt, im Gegensatz zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Hypnos. Während dieser sich eher mit der Natur verbunden fühlte, fand Thanatos sich nur dort aufgehoben, wo Menschen und Trubel um ihn herum waren. Besonders der Götter- und Totenkult der Menschen hatte es ihm angetan: So konnte man ihn bei derartigen Festen des öfteren auf der Erde antreffen, wo er sich über die Leichtgläubikeit der Feiernden amüsierte, aber auch mit der Zeit verstand, wie wichtig diese Rituale den Gläubigen waren.  
Schon früh entdeckte er die Macht des Charmes. Mit ihm konnte er Freunde wie Fremde für die unmöglichsten Streiche gewinnen. Doch ihm wurde schnell klar, daß alle Lebewesen verletzbar waren, wann immer sich seine Freundschaft als Spielerei herausstellte. Und er merkte, daß er mitfühlte - jede Erfahrung, ob sie noch so schlimm war, hatte er tief in sich aufgenommen. Obgleich er sich immer wieder bemühte, die Empfindungen ruhen zu lassen, war er nicht umhin gekommen, auf Kosten anderer mit ihnen zu experimentieren. So hatte er herausgefunden, daß jedes Lebewesen auf dieselbe Empfindung anders reagierte, ja jede Empfindung anders wahr nahm.

Den Höhepunkt all seiner Erfahrungen hatte er allerdings in seiner ersten großen Liebe Brigid gemacht - und zwar als er sie ziemlich schnell wieder verließ. Ihr Vater Dagda war über die Enttäuschung und den Kummer seiner Tochter so erbost gewesen, daß er Thanatos zur Rede gestellt und ihm vorgeworfen hatte, ein Tunichtgut zu sein. Auch seine Eltern schüttelten den Kopf über ihn, weil sie es langsam an der Zeit fanden, daß Thanatos ebenso wie sein Zwillingsbruder ein sinnvolles Leben führte.

Verletzt in seinem Stolz, hatte er damals den Altgöttern die Stirn geboten und ungeniert von ihnen eine Antwort darauf verlangt, was für eine Aufgabe ihm mit seinen Gefühlskenntnissen und seinem Charisma denn läge. Die Antwort war eine Lehre fürs Leben gewesen - Dagda hatte ihn zu seinem Nachfolger, zum Totengott auserwählt ...

_Eine Arbeit, die im Laufe der Jahrtausende zu seiner Identität geworden war. Ein Dasein, das ihm so vielseitige Namen wie Gesichter gab - doch die meisten nannten ihn einfach nur Tod. Bis auf Elisabeth._

_"Schwarzer Prinz", so hatte sie ihn genannt, mit so viel Liebe in der Stimme, daß es ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen war. Ihre Worte trafen ihn im tiefsten Inneren, ihr ganzes Wesen hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert ..._

_Und nun ist sein Traum endlich wahr geworden! Noch während er den Kuß behutsam intensiviert, spürt er, wie sie in seinen Armen zusammensackt. Er hat ihre Seele freigesetzt ... _

_Zärtlich fängt er ihren graziösen Körper auf, ein Abbild dessen, was sich hinter der nun leblosen Hülle verbirgt. Dann, ohne zu zögern, beugt der Tod sich vor, übergibt seine Geliebte den Todesengeln. Seine Helfer wissen, daß sie etwas Besonderes ist._

_Elisabeth_. Seine Elisabeth_, für die nur ein ganz besonderer Ort in Betracht kommt - eine bessere Wirklichkeit._

_Das Paradies ..._


	2. Schwarzer Prinz

_**Schwarzer Prinz**_

_..._

_Schwarze Möwe, flieg! _

_Ich allein will dich durch _

_Nacht und Sturm begeiten_ ...

_Eine eigentümliche Kälte hat von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Immer tiefer ins Dunkel versinkend, spürt sie, wie nicht nur ihr Körper, sondern auch ihr Verstand in dieser Kälte erstarrt. Ihr Geist, ihr ganzes Selbst scheint eins mit der Schwärze zu werden, endlos und ziellos wie eine einzelne Sternschnuppe in einem leeren Universum ..._

_Plötzlich jedoch fühlt sie Wärme. Nach und nach spürt sie ihren Körper wieder, nimmt durch geschlossene Augenlider helles Licht wahr. Vogelgezwitscher. Der Duft nach frischer Luft und Blumenwiese. Finger, die sachte ihr Haar kraulen._

_Mit einem Ruck fährt Elisabeth hoch._

_"Oh mein Gott, was -"_

_"Du kannst Tod zu mir sagen", unterbricht er sie trocken._

_Sie dreht sich um. Starrt ihn nur an._

_Dort sitzt er, ihr schwarzer Prinz, sein spöttisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Direkt neben ihr, dennoch wagt sie nicht, ihren Augen zu trauen. Denn sie hört, sieht, fühlt und riecht wie eh und je ..._

_"Also ... läßt auch du mich im Stich?" ringt sie mühsam hervor._

_Er hebt die Augenbrauen, unentschieden, ob er jetzt amüsiert oder beleidigt sein soll._

_"Urteile nicht zu schnell, schwarze Möwe", eine ausladende Handbewegung weist sie an, sich umzusehen._

_Elisabeth wagt einen Rundblick. Sie sitzt inmitten einer blühenden Frühlingswiese. Bienen schwirren von Blume zu Blume, nicht weit entfernt von ihr bahnt sich ein Bach seinen Weg zwischen den Gräsern. Wind und Vögel begleiten das Rascheln der Bäume, die hier und da die Wiese säumen. Unvermittelt durchdringt ein weiteres Geräusch all die Eindrücke._

_Pferdewiehern!_

_Wie verzaubert, steht Elisabeth auf und nähert sich den beiden Tieren, die am Ufer des Baches grasen. Der Tod folgt ihr in einigem Abstand._

_"Wie du siehst, halte ich meine Versprechen ..."_

_Das Fell des Fuchses ist warm und weich, als Elisabeth zögernd darüber streicht. Wie gebannt beobachtet sie das Lichtspiel der Sonne, das ihm einen kupfernen Glanz verleiht. Auch der Rappe an seiner Seite wirkt edel. Zahme Tiere, die gleichzeitig stolz und wild sind._

_So wie sie ... und er._

_Langsam dreht sie sich zu ihm um._

_"Es ist ... wunderschön", erwidert sie halblaut. "Aber ich verstehe nicht ... Ich meine, vorhin war alles dunkel und kalt. Es war, als würde ich mich total auflösen, um mit dem nächsten Windstoß davonzufliegen ... Jetzt bin ich zwar hier, aber es ist trotzdem wie zuvor."_

_Je weiter sie redet, desto breiter grinst ihr Geliebter, um schließlich zu ihrer Verwunderung laut aufzulachen. Auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin deutet er mit einem Kopfnicken nach unten._

_"Sieh ins Wasser!"_

_Elisabeth tut wie ihr geheißen. Doch anstatt, wie erwartet, ihr eigenes, von Alters- und Sorgenfurchen verhärmtes Gesicht zu sehen, erblickt sie ihr 20-jähriges Spiegelbild. _

_"Zufrieden, kleine Sissi?"_

_Staunend sieht sie auf, in seinen durchdringenden Blick._

_"Wie hast du das gemacht?" haucht sie voller Bewunderung. "All das hier ist einfach -" Nach Worten suchend, schaut sie sich abermals um._

_" ... das Paradies", lächelt er selbstzufrieden. "Nur dieser Ort ist deiner inneren Schönheit angemessen. Und nur _an _diesem Ort kann dein Äußeres für immer die Schönheit deiner Seele annehmen."_

_Verlegen senkt Elisabeth den Blick. Im nächsten Moment spürt sie seine Hand, die leicht ihr Kinn anhebt - und seine Lippen, die erneut die ihren versiegeln._

_"Ich liebe dich, Elisabeth!"_

_"Ich liebe dich auch, T-"_

_"Thanatos", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr. Seine Stimme zittert vor unterdrückten Emotionen. Seine menschliche Seite, die er sonst ebenso verheimlicht wie seinen wahren Namen._

_"Mein Name ist Thanatos."_

_Gebannt betrachtet er das Lächeln, das über ihre weichen Lippen zuckt. Ein Lächeln, das nach langer Zeit wieder bis in ihre Augen reicht._


	3. Träumen und Gedichte schreiben

_**Träumen und Gedichte schreiben ...**_

_..._

_Wohin gehst du, schwarzer Prinz?_

_Warum bleibst du nicht hier?_

_Ich hab mich in deinen Armen wohl gefühlt _...

_Versonnen betrachtet sie die unzähligen Tautropfen, die wie kleine Diamanten Blätter und Blüten überziehen. Auch im Wasser des Sees scheinen Edelsteine zu tanzen. Die Natur bietet ein schier unerschöpfliches Repertoire an Inspirationen, und doch ... Als sie nach dem Stift greift, dreht sie ihn weiterhin gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern. Plötzlich jedoch zieht eine Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Aus dem Nichts heraus erscheint eine Gestalt im Morgennebel. _

_Während er auf sie zukommt, weichen die grauweißen Schwaden vor ihm zurück ..._

_Elisabeth springt auf, macht von der Veranda hinab einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Kaum haben ihre bloßen Füße das feuchte Gras berührt, zieht der Tod seine Geliebte zu sich. Ihre Umarmung gleicht derer zwei Ertrinkender, die beieinander ihre Rettung sehen und doch vergebens Halt suchen._

_"Endlich!" Ein Flüstern, das Liebe und Schmerz gleichermaßen widerspiegelt. Elisabeth streicht ihm übers Haar, berührt zärtlich seine Wange. Wortlos haucht der Tod ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn, in ihre Halsbeuge, nähert sich dann ihren Lippen - und trifft auf Widerstand zweier ihn zurückweisender Finger._

_"Warum läßt du mich allein?"_

_Ihre Frage macht ihn erst einmal sprachlos._

_"Immerzu bist du unterwegs", fährt sie fort. "Wir haben nie die Chance, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen! Aber ich liebe dich - ich möchte bei dir sein ..."_

_Zur Antwort wirft Thanatos ihr einen genervten Blick zu. Was soll das bitte darstellen, einen weiblichen Abklatsch von Kronprinz Rudolf?!_

_"Verzeiht, Majestät, ich vergaß, daß Ihr das Wort 'Arbeit' nicht kennt!"_

_Nun gut, immerhin war sie seine Mutter ... Trotzdem fühlt er, wie tief aus seinem Inneren eine geballte Wut herausbricht._

_"Du wolltest doch immer allein sein! Du warst auch ständig unterwegs! Nur im Gegensatz zu dir nehm ich auch meine Pflichten gegenüber anderen wahr ... Gegenüber denen, die auf mich angewiesen sind!" braust er auf. _

_"Ich will doch nur nicht länger einsam ..." Ein Schauder durchfährt Elisabeths Körper, als er sich von ihr wegdreht und ihr die kalte Schulter zeigt. Minutenlang herrscht bedrückende Stille, bis sie erneut das Wort ergreift: "Soll das eine Lehre sein, ja? Du willst mir zeigen, weshalb du mir zur Strafe meine Tochter und den einzigen Sohn genommen hast? Weil du mich auch für dich wolltest?"_

_Langsam wendet er sich zu ihr um. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen trifft ihn zutiefst. Schlagartig erkennt er, daß hinter ihrem Egoismus etwas ganz anderes steckt ..._

_"Elisabeth, das ... Es war keine Strafe!" antwortet er nun merkwürdig ruhig. "Für sie war es Erlösung ... Es _darf_ immer nur Erlösung sein! Sophie war so fiebrig, daß sie kaum noch atmen konnte, und Rudolf ... Er war innerlich so sehr zerrissen, daß er den Schmerz nicht mehr aushielt. Sie haben nach mir gerufen, verstehst du?"_

_"Sophie ... konnte doch gerade erst sprechen", wandte Elisabeth ein, "wie konnte sie da -"_

_"Ich kann die Seelen spüren", flüsterte Thanatos, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt ..._

Es war seine erste Lektion gewesen, die er nie wieder vergessen sollte: Respekt vor dem Leben und den Gefühlen der Liebe, die damit zusammenhängen. Dagda beauftragte ihn, ein soeben geborenes Baby, das ansonsten mit bleibendem Schaden leben mußte, zurück über die Grenze zu holen. Der Schmerz der Eltern erschien ihm schier unerträglich; er verstand nicht, was es für einen Sinn haben mochte, ihr Glück mit diesem Leid zu zerstören. Er war bereits kurz davor, das winzige Kind wieder loszulassen, als er plötzlich gewahr wurde, wie der Säugling sich unter seinem Griff entspannte. Die blauen Augen blickten vertrauensvoll zu ihm auf, und er sah, wie der ängstliche, rastlose Schmerz aus ihnen wich. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, daß das Kind sich in seinen Armen wohler fühlte, als dort, wo es atmen und körperlich fühlen konnte. Ohne länger zu zögern, beugte er sich vor und hauchte den Kind jenen Kuß ein, der seine Seele endgültig vom Körper trennte ...

Ein paar Sekunden noch verweilte sie in ihrer menschlichen Form, ehe sie, frei von jeglichem Leiden, einem Windhauch gleich auf die Grenze zuschwebte, welche für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar war. Und jedem Sterbenden erschien sie anders: Wann immer eine Seele sie überschritt, sah Thanatos einen Wimpernschlag lang das Bild, das ihnen begenet war - Vorhänge, Schleier, Türen, Tore, dann wieder ein Fluß, ein Tunnel aus Licht oder eine Brücke, die an geheimnisvoll leuchtendes Land führte ... Es gab unendliche Variationen, ebenso zahllos wie Todesfälle selbst. Nach jener ersten Nacht hatte Thanatos viele Begegnungen, die seinen ersten Eindruck bestätigten. Es gab aber auch Klienten, die sich noch zu sehr an ihr irdisches Leben gebunden fühlten. Thanatos wußte, ob Mensch, Tier oder Pflanze, bevor er jemanden rüberholte, mußte derjenige sich dazu bereit fühlen - wenn auch nur unterbewußt. Besonders schwierig war diese Unterscheidung zu Kriegszeiten, in deren Gebieten nicht nur Hunger, sondern auch Krankheit und schwere Verletzungen die Bewohner quälten. Im Winter kam die Kälte dazu, und manch einer war innerlich so zermürbt, daß er den Tod mit jedem Herzschlag rief.  
Seine Aufgabe war schwierig - aber machbar. Im Laufe der Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte lernte Thanatos, wie er sich mit jedem Einzelnen unterhalten mußte. Wie er Menschen, Tiere und Pflanzen; Kinder, Erwachsene und Alte, Kranke und Gesunde, je nach Rasse am besten auf ihr Lebensende vorbereiten konnte.

Seine Einsicht und Geduld, wie auch seine Erfahrung, war mit jedem neuen Fall gewachsen. Manche Seele traf er irgendwann wieder, häufig wenn die Zeit derer, die sich noch an ihr früheres irdisches Leben erinnern konnten, abgelaufen war. Denn dann erst konnte er einer Seele gestatten, wieder zurück auf die Erde zu kehren, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen.  
Nach und nach war so aus dem jungen, abenteuerlustigen Thanatos ein verantwortungsbewußter Mann geworden, der selbst in der düsteren Prominenz des Todes Würde und Gefallen an seiner Arbeit fand ...

_"Darum hab ich auch seit unserer ersten Begegnung gewußt, daß du nicht in diese dekadente Welt der Monarchen paßt ..." fährt er halblaut fort. "Ich finde, du paßt viel besser hier her. Hier ist der einzige Ort, wo sich dein Freigeist wirklich entfalten kann."_

_"Meine Gedichte könnten inzwischen ein ganzes Buch füllen", erklärt Elisabeth mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. "Ich möchte mehr als nur in den Tag hinein träumen und dichten ... Ich möchte -"_

_" ... lieben, nicht wahr?" Sein durchdringender Blick sieht direkt in ihre Seele. "Ich bin dir nicht genug." Eine bittere, unumstößliche Feststellung. "Wie denn auch, wenn ich so viel zu tun hab ..."_

_Wieder wendet er sich von ihr ab. Er hat ihr das Paradies geschenkt. Mit Tieren, Bächen, Seen, Bergen, sogar einer eigenen kleinen Villa._

_Doch all dies konnte nicht ihre Sehnsucht nach einer verwandten Seele erfüllen ..._

_"Thanatos!" Ihre Stimme klingt flehend, aber er dreht sich nicht um. Diesmal nicht. Noch während er wieder in den Nebel taucht, verlieren sich ihre Rufe als Echo in den endlosen Gewölben der Zeit._


End file.
